Total Drama: Alien Invasion!
by TheRoboticWriter
Summary: One day, the world carries out busyness as usual, the next aliens attack! Read as the TD casts struggles to survive, will they save the world from the extra terrestrial threat? Includes POVs from Harold, Duncan, and Trent. Gwent Duncney. Rated 16 plus just in case.
1. UFO?

_**OK This fic is about Harold(The main character)surviving the alien invasion with some fellow cast members from Total Drama it's told mostly from Harold's POV and also just so you know there is some GxT BxG DxC**_

_**And without further adieu...enjoy :)**_

6/19/2015...the last day of school before I was free of school for 3 months, I was so excited for that bell to ring, I thought after school nothing could possibly go wrong during the summer...

Well I was so. freaking. Wrong.

_Theme song, Attack on Titan opening 1_

I should probably introduce myself, I'm Harold, I'm 16 years old, and I have a LOT of mad skills, but even though I am smarter then most kids at my school, they still somehow make what me inferior then superior like I should be, they bully me at scool, calling me names, like 'Dweeb' 'Dorkis' 'The Madly Skilled Fool', you name it, it's tough at school, and the principles just tell me to suck it up, though after going to Total Drama I made some cool friends, and Leshawna moved into the town after the show because her dad got transferred and we're really good friends even though I used to ask her out her out constantly, but I gave up asking, don't get me wrong, I still love er, but if she doesn't want to go out with me I won't be clingy and I moved on. But we're still really good friends, she stands up for me and stuff, not that I can't hold my own, but my mad kung fu skills don't go good in a verbal argument. We were sitting next to each in class waiting for the bell to ring, I wan't really paying attention to class, and then it finally rang and all the kids ran out and me and Leshawna walked home. I decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey Leshawna, have you seen the news lately?" "Not really, why?" Asked Leshawna "So you didn't know about that Unidentified Flying Object that stopped right in front of earth?" I asked

"The who-where-what-how?" She looked at me with a confused look on her face

"It's a UFO, Scientists all around the world are trying to communicate because some think it's aliens"

"Man, that's some crazy talk." Said Leshawna

"Also, the thing is HUGE! It's the same size as Texas!" I said while holding my arms out, knowing that she'd be amazed.

"Yeah, alright Harold." Se chuckled "It may be a oax, but if they are aliens, then I bet they're here to help us humans get the world right." I said, I never thought aliens were evil. I think some are like people. "Well...maybe you're right Harold" Leshawna replied.

**_The next day_**

I was heading out to the library and I left the house. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" I said. I rode on my bike and got to the library, I was finishing up when I hear a loud hum outside, I look outside to see a large mechanical looking thing in the sky, I look to both the left and right and I see the end of the ship on both sides but it looks to go on for miles. Then...I see it opening a bunch of what look like exits, and then...they come out...

...

...

...

...

a bunch of little flying saucers come out as well as...an alien army.

"LESHAWNA!"

_**End of chapter 1**_

* * *

_**And that's the first chapter I wanted to establish Harold's normal life and end with a cliff hanger even though it's short the future chapters will be longer so please review and tell me what you think but please...no flamers :)**_


	2. The Attackers

**_Ok, chapter 2 is HERE! What do these aliens want? Why are they here? Is Leshawna alright? SOME of these questions answered next on Total Drama: Alien Invasion!_**

_Harold's POV(OST: Attack on Titan OST: Attack on Titan)_

I looked up to see the saucers and alien army attacking Toronto. The saucers looked like...well...like flying saucers, like THIS, plus a gun attached to it, and the aliens looked horrific. They held a weapon that looked like a gun, and they were slimy and blue, and their head was shaped like a slanted cone or something like that. And their teeth and gums? Oh no no no no...they were disgusting, half of it was sticking out of the mouth so you could see it in all of it's disgusting beauty. Kind of like THIS. But anyhow, I ran to Leshawna's house to make sure she was OK, I could see people running for their lives as the aliens on the ground and in the flying saucers attacked, the aliens on the ground had these guns that shot long lasers like bullets and the flying saucers shot through a bigger shooter and anything it shot exploded. I finally made it to Leshawna's house and I saw that the door was broken, I ran inside past her parents corpses and I ran into her room, and I saw...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"LESHAWNA!"

Leshawna's dead body pinned to the wall with 3 lasers, one through her eye, neck, and chest. I took her body of the wall and held her, then I cried hysterically. "OH LESHAWNA! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?! WHY?! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" I cried for a good 5 minutes before another alien came in and shot me in the shoulder, the 5' long laser went right through me, and my shoulder started to bleed. "AH SHIT!" I shouted. I ran to the kitchen, avoiding attacks and I grabbed a kitchen knife, but a split second later the alien shot at me, I blocked with my knife and the laser went clean through the blade, and the laser missed my head by only an inch or 2. I bolted for the door, narrowly missing 2 more shots, and I ran through the town, and I get to downtown and I see a HUGE traffic jam, I run in between cars, and the alien is right on my heals, and then...I see someone riding a motorcycle and it's..._Duncan_?

"Get on Doris!" he said, normally I would be pissed by the "Doris" remark, but I was just relieved at that point. I quickly got on and he rode off on his motorcycle, and the alien quit chasing me because Duncan and I were going too fast. We were able to get around the traffic and we soon got out of Toronto. I looked back and saw the larger ship, that now that I saw it from far away, was probably 2 miles long, and shaped like those smaller saucers, but just hellalot bigger, and it lowered a weird...long thing, that looked like it could shoot something, and it did when it lowered on the First Canadian Place, the tallest building in Toronto, and it fired, the building exploded and alot of other tall and probably small buildings caught fire and Toronto was a fiery hell in ruins.

* * *

_**Ok, I know this chapter was short too, but I thought this was a good place to leave off of, besides...I'd rather have short chapters updated frequently then have a long chapter only once or twice a year or something like that, y'know? Please review and follow and favorite and don't hesitate to tell me any objective problems with the story just no flamers please.** _


	3. Video Journals

_**OK! Here's chapter three of the only alien invasion TD fic, I think...anyhow, last chapter aliens invaded Toronto, and Harold rushed to Leshawna's rescue, but it was too late, and Harold found her dead. He was found by an alien and was shot in the shoulder, and was chased by the extra terrestrial but then was later rescued by DUNCAN?! They got out of Toronto and Harold watched as his once peaceful home city is now a burning ruin of hell. Now time to start chapter 3, please favorite, follow and review, and please, flamers and lamers. P.S: You may see the word THIS a bit when describing some alien stuff, because I THOUGHT the link setting would work, stupid me...so I'll tell you how to search the song or image or whatever after the chapter.**_

_Harold's POV_

We rode for 20 minutes longer when Duncan stopped at a campsite? I got up but felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, the same place where I got shot.

"Oh, that looks bad, we better get that patched up." Said Duncan, he lead me past a couple tents and to a campfire where all the TDI and TDWT and TDROTI plus Chris and Chef**(Minus Leshawna, duh)**were around the fire. "Duncan's back" said Courtney, she ran up and hugged him. "Hey, so I got everything we need for the next week or so." said Duncan, while zipping open his backpack, revealing canned food, water, and other supplies that's helpful for surviving in the wild. Everyone cheered. "Also, I got an extra member for team Total Drama Survivors, Harold!" Everyone cheered again and went to welcome me and shake my hand. "Maybe we'll find Leshawna next." That brought back the memory of Leshawna's bloody body. "Sh-she's...d-dead." was all I managed to say, we stood there and had a moment of silence to mourn for Leshawna, then Chris came out from the back of the crowd. "Let's see what we have here. AH, good job Duncan, we should head out tomorrow, first thing in the morning, so everybody should be ready by dawn, Trent and Gwen will be the first watch, alright" Chris said, and everyone else said yes or yeah. I'm very confused with all this so I finally speak up and say..."Ok, what the hell's going on? Team Total Drama Survivors? How'd you all get together? do you know where the aliens are invading? and how _MANY PLACES?_" "Ok, calm down, dweeb, Gwen will answer your questions while she's patching up your wound, seriously, it looks nasty, dude." was all Duncan said. Then Gwen took me to a tent and continued to clean and tend to my wound. "SO..." I started, not quite sure what to say "Duncan said you'd answer my questions, so..." "Alrighty then, I'll start with the invasion." Gwen said "So before the invasion started the spaceship above earth seemed to split into 2 mile long pieces, being the mother ships on earth, and about 4 hours later the aliens have invaded about every major city in the world and some smaller ones, we know this because luckily B had a battery powered radio so we know about some news and current events while we're fighting for our fucking lives, the reason why we were all together is because Chris started kidnapping us one by one for a new season of Total Drama, and you were last on the list so that's why you weren't there with us yet, so I guess we were at the right place at the right time so we could band together and survive. Chris stole some weapons from the military and we got some handguns and extra bullets at a local shop in Ontario, There does that answer your questions?" she just finished that sentence when she finished wrapping the bandage around my shoulder and tied it off. "OW!" I shouted "Better?" Gwen asked. I then noticed my wound hurt a lot less. "Yeah, thanks Gwen." I said, I put my shirt back on and she started to talk again. "Wait up, 2 pieces of advise, one: best to make a buddy here, you'll need one, and two..." then she handed me a small video tape. "B brought a video camera and tapes, he has all the high and old techy stuff, you can record your thoughts in a video journal, just right your name down on the tape case and no one will peak or record over it, we all have one. Kind of like a confessional booth, but not in a shitty bathroom." I took the tape, I thought it was a good idea to our own video journal, and I had alot to say for mine.

"Thanks Gwen!"

"No problem, we've all been through a lot of crap, and sometimes we need to get it off our chests."

I go to B and ask for the Camera and he just nodded and gave it to me, I said thanks, and he just nodded again, does he say anything? _**(Remember, Harold never met B, or the rest of the TDROTI cast)**_Then I put the tape in the camera and I start rolling.

_Video Journal: Harold: OST: Aviators: Absolution**[1]**_

_"Whoa, a whole lot of crap went down today, the alien invasion and all, I was lucky enough to get out of Toronto alive, thanks to Duncan, well..." I started to shake a little and my eyes got watery "M-my friend Leshawna...well...she didn't make it...but I'm going to survive...for her, I gotta get through this ordeal, and build a new world, because the world right now is fucked over because of those FUCKING ALIENS!" I really shouted those last lines but I calmed myself down. "I'm goiung to live and fight for Leshawna, for you...so I won't be up there for a little while longer. I'll make the world good again, you'll see. This is Harold Mcgrady, out."_

_End of Video Journal_

**_Chapter 3 End_**

* * *

**_[1]To find the song just search aviators and click on the second result then click music then click aeterno and click the last song on the album and you'll be able to listen to it, the song's not on youtube._**

**_Alive: _****_Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Chris, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler, Zoey,_**

**_Dead: Leshawna_**

**_Ok, there was chapter 3, what do you think? Somehow it was longer then my last couple one. Even though there wasn't any cool alien chase scenes and stuff like that I really like this chapter, especially Harold's video journal. SO please follow, favorite and review and please no flamers. _**


	4. Why Us?

_**OK, here's chapter 4, I will sometimes tell you where to find songs because I will include instrumental(or NOT instrumental)for the fic, and I will actually tell you where to find the song in brackets right next to where it'd say "artist - song title [where to find it]" kinda like that.**_

_**Ok, now for the recap, Harold and Duncan got out of Toronto, and to the rest of the TD CAST, Chris and Chef? Harold joins team Total Drama Survivors and Gwen explains the details to Harold while tending to his wound. He is given a tape so he can use the video camera B brought and did an "I'm gonna live" video journal. Now to start the next chapter.**_

_Harold's POV_

I turned off the camera and Trent sat down next to me. "Mind if I hang?" He asked "Uh, yeah sure go ahead." Trent took a deep breath like he was thinking what should he say "SO how are you taking all this?" "Well, a lot of shit happened in the last few hours, and I need to take it all in." I said "We all do..." Trent chose his next words carefully "...we are all asking ourselves, what are these aliens? Where are they from? Why'd they come? Why earth?...Why us?" Trent hit the nail on the head, those are all the questions I've been asking myself. "Well..." Trent resumed "there's nothing we can do about it so we just gotta make due and do our best to survive, and we dream of making the planet a better place, no aliens, no war, no conflict." I then asked him 'What's your dream?" He thought about it for a second and said "Well, to settle down with Gwen and open my dream bike shop." "You and Gwen are back together?" I asked "Yeah, we started becoming friends a few months before the invasion and when the aliens came we just got closer together and I asked that maybe we can try again and she said yes." Trent seemed like he was so strong, he was pretty calm about all of this. "H-how are you so...strong? How do you keep it together?" "Well..." Trent starts "I have a motivation to keep going, and that motivation to keep Gwen safe no matter what and to be able to have a life again drives me to survive. You get me?" "I get you." I replied, I guess I did have a motive as well, to kill those alien bastards and to build a new world.

_No one's POV_

_Video Journal: Duncan_

_"Well...things with me and Courtney are slowly getting better, I was such a douche to cheat on her to go with Gwen, and I only did it to make her jealous, hat was pretty douchey to Gwen too, man...I wasn't a great boyfriend before, but I'm very lucky she gave me a second chance. I'm not gonna let her down, she's a bitchy, spoiled, annoying CIT but she's my bitchy, spoiled, annoying CIT."_

_Video Journal: Courtney_

_"Duncan's been better since he asked me out again after All-Stars, and I gave him a second chance, I know a lot of people will call me stupid but he seemed sincere but I don't trust him 100% yet, he promised he wouldn't cheat again and I'll believe him 100% when I see that he really doesn't. But things are slowly getting better, I just hope he doesn't disappoint me again."_

_End of Video Journal_

_Duncan's POV_

**_6/20/2015 the next morning..._**

I turned off the camera, looked at my watch, it said 4:00 A.M, I then decided to wake everyone up, I then saw on 2 camping chairs, the 2nd watchers that switched with Trent and Gwen last night, Katie and Sadie, fast asleep. Ugh...they don't do _anything _they're so useless, but I was kind of the leader, after Chris, but a spoiled rich kid in an adult body couldn't lead a group in a catastrophe like this. "ALRIGHT GANG! RISE AND SHINE!" I shouted. Everyone woke up and came out of their tents(Including Katie and Sadie who were supposed to be watching after Trent and Gwen, idiots.) "Ugh...it's too early, and maybe we should get some food other then canned food." Heather whined "Listen _Heather_, life is different now" Gwen retorted "We're living a different life, and it means we gotta get up extra early and eatting what we can get, so we gotta pull our weight so stop bitching and get packing." Thank you Gwen. I gathered everyone around to show everyone a map of Canada. "Chris, you said you have an underground bunker?" "Yeah, it has enough food and supplies to last us a few decades, it was nice to be rich, actually I still have lots on my visa, but anyhow, there's just one problem." "What?" I ask "It's ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF CANADA! AND WE DON'T HAVE A VEHICLE!" Chris said "Well, there's the motorcycle I stole in Hamilton, but it's only good for one person and it's old so it's not gonna make the trip without breakin' so I'm gonna leave it. But anyhoo Chris, I _know_ that, and yes, I kow it's gonna take at least 5 weeks on foot to get there, but we're no better of staying here, so better to at least _do_ something." Chris thought for a second and said "Alright fine, but this is a long shot"

We get packing and I give everyone a hand gun loaded with bullets and a few extra bullets, when I get to Harold of course he asks some annoying question "Will normal bullets work against an extra terrestrial species?" I rolled my eyes "No Einstein, they don't but if you soak 'em in water for a couple hours then they get past their shield, I know this because when they attacked us, someone tried to shoot one with regular bullets but they didn't get past their force field thingy, but I got bullets that were soaking in rain water that must have been left outside in the rain." "Wait Chris has weapons?" Harold asked "He's rich genius, he can afford afford a top notch security system. Just take it." Harold took the gun and bullets "Thanks Duncan, that's good to know." a couple hours later we're all ready to go when I see a figure in the background. Then 2. Then 4. Then soon a whole army of figures approach us, and then I get a closer look at them, and I can see what they are, I can also tell by the objects above their head.

Aliens.

_**And there's chapter 4, BTW all of the next chapter is also from Duncan's POV, but don't worry, after that we'll have mostly Harold POVS, please favorite, follow, and tell me whatcha think in the reviews, and please no flamers.**_

**_Alive: _****_Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Chris, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler, Zoey,_**

**_Dead: Leshawna_**


	5. A Surprise Attack

_**Ok, here's chapter 5, last chapter was mostly in Duncan's POV and so will all of this chapter but don't worry next chapter will be in Harold's POV again :D**_

_**Last time on Total Drama: Alien Invasion! Duncan and Courtney confessed in their video journals that they are back together and are trying to work it out, even though Courtney doesn't trust Duncan 100% yet, then DUncan tells Harold that water soaked bullets are the only way to get past the aliens force field, and just when they're about to leave for Vancouver, the aliens approach team Total Drama Survivors, what will happen next on Total...Drama...Alien Invasion**_

_Theme Song: Attack on Titan Opening 1_

_Duncan's POV_

I saw the aliens approach us, the ones on the ground were running fast, and there were flying saucers just above them too. Some of the group started to panic. "GUYS! EVERYONE RUN! BUT KEEP IT IN SINGLE FILE! I NEED A FEW GUYS TO BACK ME UP!" then Trent, Courtney, and Harold and Chef show up at my side. "We'll distract them while the others get away. Now GO!" We charged at the aliens and we started shooting.

...

I had already gotten about 2 so did Trent and Courtney, Harold barely got 1 with the help of Chef. But there was too many of them. I continued to shoot anyways. "Duncan! There are too many aliens! We gotta retreat!" shouted Courtney "No! Just a little longer!" but then just at that moment an alien shot Chef, and they must have updated their equipment because instead of their long ass stick things they have these laser bullets. One hit CHef right in his forehead and he died instantly "CHEF!" shouted Harold. "AH, what the hell, we gotta get outta here!" we ran in the opposite direction trying to outrun the aliens and after running for about 5 minutes we saw the rest of the gang, and why'd they stop? Why...because they encountered another group of aliens, and with the other aliens right on our heals, we were completely surrounded.

...

_OST: Naruto Shippuden OST - Anger(Search it on youtube and you'll find it)_

"SHA-FUCK THIS LIGHTNING'S GOIN' IN!" shouted the brick-for-brains Lightning, he charged at the aliens that the rest of the group ran into, I'm just gonna call 'em alien Group B, and the other group Alien Group A, anyhow, he charged at Alien Group B and he started to shoot aimlessly, but got shot in the chest and died instantly. "LIGHTNING!" shouted the tooth-pick Cameron. I tried to think of a plan to get out of this situation, but couldn't think of one, we were completely surrounded and I couldn't think of anyway out. "Duncan, what do we do now?" asked Tyler, everyone was depending on me, and I couldn't think of anything,, the pressure of keeping myself and everyone else safe, and the whole situation seriously frustrated me "AH FUCK!" I shouted, I was so angry. The aliens shot a couple more times and hit Sadie and Beth. "Sadie!" "Beth!" shouted Katie and Lindsay in that order, then Tyler held both of them back. "You can't do anything about them now, they're dead! And Going over there is suicide, it's not like we can just go in there and charge an attack." The it hit me "THAT'S IT!" then another alien shot 2 more times and this time it hit Dakota and B. "Dammit! Ok, here's the plan" the I explained it really quick.

...

"Alright is everyone ready?!" I asked every one said yes, then we grouped into a circle and we just started shooting at all the aliens in our general vicinity, this plan was risky but it was the only plan left to do. The aliens tried shooting at us, and even succeeded at killing a few of us, though I wasn't quite sure who exactly. We were able to shoot most of them down and the aliens started to retreat as did the flying saucers probably because they ran out of ammo. They were gone.

"OK! Head count, who'd we loose?!" I asked "Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, and Anne Maria." Courtney said. I counted everyone to make sure no one else was missing and I counted everyone minus the dead ones. "Alright then, now we can-" I stop talking because I saw...

...

...

One more alien, he shot his gun and it was toward Courtney. "PRINCESS!" I shouted, what happened next felt like it was going in slow motion, I ran, I started to run in front her her, I shot my gun at the one more alien and killed it but it still didn't stop the shot, I shielded Courtney, and it hit me instead.

* * *

**_And that was chapter 5, ended on a really nasty cliffhanger huh? Duncan got shot, WILL HE LIVE! WILL HE DIE! AM I BEING OVER DRAMATIC WITH MY ITALIC BOLD TEXT AND ALL CAPS?! No seriously, am I? But tell me whatcha think of the story in the reviews and please, no flamers, and please favorite and follow and look out for the next updates :D_**

**_Alive: _****_Alejandro, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ,_ _DUNCAN?!__, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler, Zoey,_**

**_Dead: Leshawna, Chef, Lightning, Sadie, Beth, B, __Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria, DUNCAN?!_**


	6. An Outbutst of Emotion

_**OK, I left last chapter on a cliffhanger so I'm sure my couple of readers wanna know what happens to Duncan. But don't worry, that wasn't the last of grippi clifhangers, MUHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Last time on Total Drama: Alien Invasion! The next morning Duncan wakes everyone up to get ready to get to Vancouver by foot so they can get to an underground bunker, they're about to leave when they are attacked by aliens again, costing the lives of a few, but thanks to Duncan's quick thinking they were able to drive the aliens away...except one...which was hot a bullet at Courtney, but took the bullet for her. Is Duncan alright? What challenges will the survivor face next? Find out on Total...Drama...Alien Invasion!**_

_Theme song: Attack on Titan Opening 1_

_Video Journal: Harold_

_"Whoa, that was really brave of Duncan, taking that bullet for Courtney, maybe he's not such an as after all...I hope he's alright."_

_Video Journal: Courtney_

_"Oh my god...I can't believe Duncan did that, if things went down like it was supposed to, I'D be the one with the bullet in me, he's in critical condition now...I hope he's gonna be ok, if and when he wakes up, I'm gonna tell him I 100% trust him again. He's really changed for the better."_

_End of Video Journal_

_Harold's POV_

I was waiting with Courtney outside the tent where Gwen and Bridgette were tending to his wound.

_FLASHBACK_

_Duncan shielded Courtney from the laser bullet and got shot instead, he was ht in the stomach. "DUNCAN!" Shouted Courtney, Duncan collapesed to the ground, he was still breathing but his breaths were hard and shallow. "GWEN! BRIDGETTE! DUNCAN'S STILL ALIVE, HE NEEDS HELP!" Courtney shouted, Gwen and Bridgette ran over to him "He's in critical condition, we gotta seal it up fast!" Shouted Bridgette "We need a tent! Someone set up a tent!" shouted Gwen.  
_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

We were waiting for Duncan to wake up, they were able to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding, he lost a lot of blood, but Bridgette said the bullet didn't hit any vital organ so the wound wasn't fatal and were able to save him, but he was still unconscious. "He's gonna be alright Courtney, don't worry." "Yeah..." Courtney said "I just feel a bit bad for having Duncan go through that." "Courtney..." I started "Duncan did that to _protect_ you, and you're safe, and he's gonna be OK. So it works out in the end." "Well I'm gonna be there for him next time he's in trouble and protect _him_ next time." Courtney said, then Bridgette came out of the tent. "He's awake, and he wants to see you Courtney, you can come in too Harold." Courtney and I went in the tent, and saw Duncan, he looked tired and there were bandages on his stomach but he looked a lot better then he did when he got shot, I was glad he was gonna be alright. "Pr-princess...ugh..." he sat up on his sleeping bag, grunting in the effort. "Duncan, you should lie down. Don't strain yourself!" "I'm fine, princess. Don't get all worked up about that pole up your butt." Duncan replied "Ugh, I can't believe I was worried about you." "I knew you liked me ;D" then, all of the sudden, Courtney kissed Duncan on the lip, and I decided to leave them alone.

...

I was sitting with Gwen, Trent, Tyler, Cody, Noah, and Bridgette around the fire eating dinner. Everyone but Tyler that is, Tyler was just staring at the ground with the full can of corn in his hands, and his eyes looked wet from crying. Trent decided to start a conversation. "So...uh...how's Duncan doing?" "He's onna be fine, we cleaned and patched up the wound, so a little rest and he'll be up and running again." Gwen replied "Who would have thought we'd see an alien invasion, I believed in aliens before but I didn't think they'd _invade_!" said Cody "Well, they're here, and we're just going to have to make due of what we have and try to survive." Said Noah "How can you be so cold? Easier said then done to 'Make Due', do you even care about those who have died?" asked Tyler. "Yes, I do. But whining over the dead isn't going to help us survive, we just gotta forget them and focus on our own survival, and that's that." "Easy for you to say! You have no idea how much Lindsay meant to me! And now you're saying we should just forget them?! Forget her?!" Shouted Tyler, he stood up, spilling his corn on the ground. "Noah is right Tyler," Said Gwen "We have to focus on the situation at hand and act accordingly, that's the only way we're gonna survive. Also, next time don't spill the corn, food's very valuable now and we need every little bit." "You too? None of yo cared that Lindsay died, do you?! You just thought she was a stupid dumb blonde girl who just got in the way!" Tyler Shouted, then ran off. "Tyler!" Bridgette yelled and was about to follow him but Gwen grabbed her hand "But Gwen-!" "But nothing, Bridgette." Gwen said "Tyler needs sometime by himself, he just lost Lindsay and he's a bit more...emotional, and sometimes words of sympathy and sorrow just make it worse." Bridgette then sat down and we all ate in silence.

_Video Journal: Gwen_

_"Tyler has got to get his act together or he's gonna be nothing more then a burden. Call me an asshole, but we need to survive, and we need to be strong, and if Tyler's gonna be an emotional wreck then that's gonna be bad."_

_Video Journal: Harold_

_"Tyler isn't wrong for feeling sad, but he shouldn't let his emotions cloud his judgement, I'm still getting over Leshawna's death but I know if I'm an emotion train wreck I won't be able to survive, and I know Leshawna would want me to be strong."_

_Video Journal: Trent_

_"Wow, Tyler has to chill, we all miss those who are dead, but we need to move on and survive. So I agree with Gwen and Noah...then again, I don't know what I'd do if I lost Gwen."_

_Video Journal: Tyler_

_"I can't believe Noah said that! And Gwen agreed?! Show some more *SNIFF!* respect for the deceased, goddamnit!"_

_End of Video Journals_

I decided to have a chat with Tyler, and I saw him going to use the camera after Trent and head behind some trees so I decided to check there first, I was walking and then I heard - _AAAAaaaAAAaaaUUuuUUuHHhhHHh! _A blood curdling scream filled the air, it was the loudest most horrific scream I have ever heard in my life, it sounded like it was coming from the woods where Tyler went, so I ran toward the woods, and Brick followed with his gun, we got to the woods and we saw...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tyler's body on the ground, and his head was missing, there was a bloody mess of blood and brains where his head was, the cameraa was in his hand, covered in blood, and there was a bunch of aliens, they were different then the other ones, they were smaller, like gigantic hermit crabs, with wings like a fly, then quicker then anyone could react landed itself on Brick's face, Brick tried to pry it off. "Wh-what is this thing?" Brick said, then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...the alien using it's legs crushed Brick's head, and it exploded. Blood spraying on my face. he let out one more scream before his head went ka-boom.

**_What did you think of this chapter? I left it on a cliffhanger...again! MuHAHAHAHA! But what are these strange aliens? Will the group survive?! Who will live?! Who will die next?! Well, follow and favorite to never miss an update! And pleae review and tell me what you think but please no flamers._**

**_Alive: _****_Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ,_ _Duncan__, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Zoey_**

**_Dead: Leshawna, Chef, Lightning, Sadie, Beth, B, __Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria,_****_**_ Tyler, _**_****_Brick_**


	7. An Explosion of Aliens

_**Alrighty readers, I just realized so far chapter 6 my last chapter is my longest chapter yet, and there wasn't any aliens until the cliffhanger ending, yay me! :D But enough celebration, because were about to get into the next chapter of Total Drama: Alien Invasion!**_

_**Last time on Total Drama Alien Invasion, with Duncan's injury, Gwen and Bridgette do emergency nursing on Duncan's wound, luckily he survived and will be better soon, and Courtney confesses in her video journal that she trusts Duncan again because he took the bullet for her and that was very brave and noble. Then when Courtney goes to see Duncan in the tent after his...bullet removal? I dunno...but anyhow, after going in the tent to see Duncan, Courtney kisses him, rekindling the rocky relationship they once had. Later Harold, Trent, Gwen, Bridgette, Noah, Cody, and Tyler eat around the camp fire, but Tyler is distraught because of Lindsay's death, they try to make small talk which leads to Noah to say that they must forget the dead and focus on survival for themselves instead, which pisses off Tyler, but Noah doesn't take back what he says, and Gwen sides with him, so Tyler yells at them and stomps off in a angry fit. Later in the video journals most of the people that witnessed Tyler's emotional burst think he should get it together, and Tyler still sticks to what he said. Then Later Harold decides to talk to Tyler, but when he hears a scream, Brick and Harold find Tyler's dead body, with his head exploded and a new species of aliens that are like that are like hemit crabs that can crush people's faces because then one attaches itself to Brick's face and crushed it, leading to Brick dying immediately after, what will be of the survivors? Find out on Total...Drama...Alien Invasion!(Phew, that's a long recap)**_

_Theme song: Attack on Titan Opening 1_

_Harold's POV 6/20/2015 6:49 P.M_

The weird crab like alien crushed Brick's head like an exploding water melon! And I felt like I could still hear Brick's horrific scream in my head, I felt like vomiting at the site of the blood and brains, but I didn't have time for that, I grabbed the camera and started to run for my life, because I didn't have my gun with me. I make it to the camp the aliens still behind me.

"GUYS! HELP ME SHOOT THESE THING! THEY KILLED BRICK AND TYLER!" Then Jo, Eva, Gwen, Cody, Trent, and Courtney came to help me shoot them, Duncan tried to get in on the action, holding his stomach in pain, and Courtney protested. "You're too weak, you can't fight now! You'll get killed, just take the others and get as much supplies a you can and then go, we'll cover you all!" "But-" "GO!" Courtney shouted, Duncan reluctantly ran in the opposite direction, gathering supplies, we continued to shoot at them. Shooting them was relatively easy, but there were so many of them that shooing them was a bit difficult because every time you kill one another one takes it's place!

...

Normally in this situation we would have retreated but we had our camp set up and we needed the supplies, or we wouldn't stand a chance in the wild. And it was getting hard to keep them at a far distance. Then one got on Eva's face and crushed it, some of the brains and blood got on me, I threw up...bad mistake...because a alien crab thingy was headed toward me! I ducked and it went for Jo instead, and crushed her face! I continued shooting but then I realized something...I'm out of ammo! And I looked at the others and they were out too!

...

We were all panicked but Gwen somehow kept her cool "GUYS! WE HAVE ENOUGH SUPPLIES! JUST RUN AND KEEP IN A CLOSE GROUP SO IF ONE GET"S ON YOU YOU CAN TRY AND GET IT OFF!" The group did what she said me, Trent, Gwen, Cody, and Courtney followed. But then one landed on Courtney and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

it blew Courtney's arm off! She screamed and was holding up the bloody stump that was once her left hand, this didn't go unnoticed "PRINCESS!" Duncan shouted but couldn't get to her because they had to keep the group close and moving around might cause the others to do so, then one got on Dakota and one got on Sam, crushing their heads. But I kept moving, surprisingly I felt almost nothing. All I was concerned about was my own well being, anyone but me, I felt like I was losing my humanity slowly, but I didn't care, I just wanted to live, just wanted to survive. Two more came, killing Scott and Ezekiel, we continued to run for a while, but then, we were stopped by a cliff. We were trapped, at tat moment I thought I was gonna die, but then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A helicopter came and someone let down a rope ladder, I saw someone at the door of the helicopter just 15 feet above, he had shaggy dirty blonde hair, wearing a dirty plain white T and baggy jeans with a lot of holes in them. "CLIMB UP! HURRY!" he shouted, we didn't hesitate and started climbing up the ladder, the aliens could fly, but not very high, and couldn't get to us by the time we were 10 feet above them, but before one got DJ. "DJ's head go BOOM-BOOM!" Izzy said, then one got on her head and she died. "IZZY!" Owen shouted. Then we got inside the helicopter and they rode off. Everyone was panting from running from them, everyone looked horrified by what they had to see, and Courtney was loosing blood from her arm getting blown up. Then a few other guys went to her aid and started cleaning her bloody stump and wrapping a tourniquet around her arm to stop the bleeding. "Ok, who the hell are you, why'd you help us?!" said Duncan, when I got a closer look at the guy, I could tell he was only a little older then us, he was probably 19 or 20. "I'm Joseph Peterson, you can call me Joe, and I'm a survivor just like you guys."

* * *

**_OK! And that's a wrap on chapter 7, who is this newcomer? What will our survivors do next? Follow and favorite to never miss an update, and also please review and please no flamers._**

**_Alive: _****_Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dawn,_ _Duncan__, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Justin, Katie, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Zoey_**

**_Dead: Leshawna, Chef, Lightning, Sadie, Beth, B, __Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria,_****_**_ Tyler, _**_****_Brick, Eva, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Ezekiel, DJ, Izzy  
_**


	8. Rescources?

_**Chapter 8 is here, WOW! I can't believe I've gotten 8 chapters up in such a short time.  
**_

_**Ok, last time on Total Drama: Alien Invasion! These weird bug crab like aliens came up and killed Tyler and Brick, Harold ran to the camp, telling people to shoot them, Harold and a few helped him shoot some of the alien flying crab things while the rest get supplies packed, some of the shooters are killed, and they eventually have to retreat and a few more are killed, and then when they were on the side of the cliff, and it looked like all hope was lost, a man not much older then our survivors saved them and now they're all riding in a helicopter, is this man friend of foe? Actually his name is Joe, but find out in this next chapter of Total...Drama...Alien Invasion! P.S Izzy, how does it feel to have your last words be "Boom-boom?"**_

_Theme Song: Attack on Titan opening 1  
_

_Harold's POV: 7:37 P.M_

_Video Journal: Harold_

_"When that guy Joe saved us, I'm so relieved. I cheat death!"_

_End of Video Journal_

We were in Joe's helicopter and there was one more guy in the helicopter driving it, and Joe told us that he had a group of 5 including himself and the driver and that they knew us from Total Drama, and that he'd be more then welcome to except us in the group.

"So, you watched Total Drama?" asked Trent "Kind of...you see, I was one of Chris' interns, so are the rest of the members of the group...hey, where is Chris and Chef anyway?" we all then had a memory of them being shot "They was killed by the aliens." Duncan said rather bluntly, Joe looked surprised but not sad, actually, none of us really liked Chris, but he didn't deserve to die like that. "Aw, they was just casualties to war then, never really liked those bastards anyhow. But when we get back to our camp, I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." Joe said "Me and my buddies have been living at an old military camp ever since, and compared to he state of the world, we've been living pretty good." I was excited to see his camp, and when we finally got there, I almost died of happiness, he showed us around the old military "camp" which was actually an old building with rooms and shelves of food. And BEDS! T_T I could have cried I was so happy. We then put our supplies in the shelves and went to meet the rest of the team. They all looked about the same age as Joe.

"Alright then..." Joe started "This is Benjamin," Benjamin was a tall lean guy with short black hair that was in a buzz cut "this is Tommy," Tommy was a shorter guy, no taller then Noah, but his lack of height was made up my his muscular body, he had brown hair in a small ponytail "this is Shane," Shane was a medium built guy with wavy red hair "and last but not least, Rob." Rob was a tall muscular guy with tan skin and curly black hair. "So these are the newbies, huh?" asked Tommy. "Yup, they're gonna be the new members of team TDIS." We all look at him with confusion. "Total Drama Intern Survivors." Answered Rob

...

...

...

...

We were lead to our beds, we all had to sleep in the same room but that was 5 star comfort at that point. Even though the beds were hard they felt like the softest beds ever, I felt myself getting sleepy and fell asleep in a dreamless rest.

_Trent's POV_

_Video Journal: Trent_

_"Well, I was very happy that we were saved by those aliens, but I don't trust them 100%. There's something...of about them, they're too noble in a situation like this, no one's that nice. Call me cynical, but have you **seen** the state of the world right now?"_

_End of Video Journal_

I woke up in the middle of the night, and I heard these weird sounds. I decided to go check it out and see what the hell that sound was, I tip toe around the building, snooping around, looking into each room. I decided to go into another hallway, ones that I was told to stay clear of because they didn't want us touching the weapons, and I notice the sound getting louder, and I can get a clearer picture of what's making the sound. I decide to take a closer look. The sound gets louder and louder, until I can hear it clear enough to know which room it was coming from, I go into the room and see...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Joe with 4 other aliens, and they look to be _obeying_ him. "We need to be cautious because determined people are more spirited and are harder to break. They won't give up as easily and have more fight in them, so we need to proceed with cation." then what he says boggles me most "We can't let them get in the way of our mission, we need the resources of this planet. " Resources? What did he mean by that? What did they want from this planet? What did..."Oh, and take care of the spy, we'll say an alien came in and killed that Elvis boy." My first instinct was to run, so I did. But then one of the alien minions pinned me to the ground fast.

"Well well well...what do we have here?

* * *

_**And that was chapter 8, **_**_whatcha think? Please review and follow and fa orite and please no flamers blah blah blah...but anyhow, will Trent escape? What's Joe's plan? Is his name really "Joe"? Find out next time!_**

**_Alive: _****_Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dawn,_ _Duncan__, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Justin, Katie, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Zoey_**

**_Dead: Leshawna, Chef, Lightning, Sadie, Beth, B, __Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria,_****_**_ Tyler, _**_****_Brick, Eva, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Ezekiel, DJ, Izzy_**


	9. Why The Fuck Us!

**_Alrighty, let's get this party started! I know that you had to wait a few days for that last chapter and the chapter wasn't even that long, I got a little lazy, but I'm back and writing better then eva! And I checked the story yesterday and I noticed I got a few more reviews, and that makes me wanna write even more! Ok, anyhow, don't forget to follow and favorite the story and please review and please no flamers._**

**_Last time on Total Drama: Alien Invasion! A group of Chris' interns created a group and rescued the survivors from the crabliens(the name was xandra19's idea, thanks :D)and we meet Joe, Benjamin, Rob, Tommy, and Shane. But when Trent decided to look around he saw Joe talking to 4 other aliens, telling them that they need to proceed with cation before killing the survivors of Team Total Drama Survivors if they want to succeed in getting the "Resources" they need. Joe knows Trent's there so has the aliens attack him and pin him to the ground. Will Trent live? Will the others find out? What do the aliens want from this planet? Find out now on Total...Drama...Alien Invasion!_**

_Theme song: Attack on Titan opening 1_

_Trent's POV: 6/21/2015 3:49 A.M_

I was pinned to the ground, I could feel the slim on the alien's hand, it was sooooo gross...anyhow, I tried to escape but the alien's grip was too strong. "Well well well...what do we have here?" Joe said in a condescending tone of voice. "Joe...if that's even your real _name_! What the fuck do you want from earth?! Why the fuck _us_?!" I was so furious, I was near the guy who was presumably _leading _the aliens into taking over the planet and destroying everyone's lives! I wanted to rip the head off the bastard, but easier said then done when your pinned down by a gross slimy alien that wants to kill you. Then he transformed, he looked different then the other aliens, more human looking in the anatomy. He had purple skin, his hair was shaggy like before but it was now green, and he wore some sort of alien uniform and his ears were pointy. "Well...might as well tell you since we're going to kill you." then an adrenalin boost filled my body and I rushed off. Maybe hearing him saying he was gonna kill me himself really hit me, but I was still a little upset that I couldn't find out his plan, but knowing it was no good if I was _dead.._I ran away and made a few weird turns to buy myself time, then I got to the room where the rest were sleeping.

"GUYS! GET UP, WE GOTTA GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!" I shouted. "Ugh...what is it? Can't you see I'm trying to get my beauty sleep?" Heather complained "My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grand father invented beauty sleep, before everyone was ugly when they slept." said that Staci girl, what's her deal? "Guys, if we don't haul ass, were gonna be in a_ permanent _beauty sleep! Now UP UP!" Everyone got up and grabbed their supplies. Then Gwen came up to me and said "Trent, what's going on?" "That Joe guy...and his team, they're really aliens in disguise! And that Joe guy is _leading_ them!" Everyone was surprised to hear this and gasped. "Trent, where are they? Are they close?" Asked Gwen. "Yeah," I said "but if we're quick we'll outrun them" then she hugged me, something she doesn't do very often, we love each other and all, but she hardly gets all quote on quote "Mushy" as she puts it. "Trent, I'm scared. I was to ashamed to say it before but almost dying everyday since the aliens came has driven me nuts! I just wanted to let you kow I love you just in case I don't make it." I hugged her back and said "Gwen, I promise that I will protect you until I die and if anyone or any alien wants to get to you, they'll have to get through me first!" She let go of me and said "Th-thanks Trent." she was crying but she was smiling at the same time. "All right then, LET'S MOVE!" Duncan shouted. We got outside, but Joe and the aliens were right on our heals. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!" He shouted "What kind of alien is named 'JOE'?!" I shout "It's short for JOFESAI FYI!" he shouted. All the aliens were holding their guns, and those crabliens were right behind them. "Where'd they come from?!" shouted Sierra "NO CRAB THINGIES WILL GET TO MY CODYKINS!" but right at that moment one got on her head and exploded her head. One got on Staci and Noah and killed them too. Then all of the sudden Katie stops. "KATIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shout "I-I want to see Sadie, I can't go on without her!" and then one gets Katie and kills her. "AH FUCK! THEY'RE GAINING!" shouts Duncan "Mi amigo, my friend, we must pick up the pace more, and curse less." said Alejandro "What HE SAYS!" shouts Heather then Alejandro is shot by Joe.

...

We have been running for a while now and Team Total Drama Survivors are getting tired. Justin stopped for a few seconds to rest. "These constant life and death situations are ruining my face!" big mistake to rest, Justin. One of the aliens pointed his gun at him "PLEASE NOT THE FACE!" Justin shouted, which is exactly what happened and Justin got shot right in the middle of his face, killing him instantly. Then we run some more but then we run into a cliff and 100 feet below is a violent river. "HAHA! ANY LAST WORDS?!" says Joe. "Shit, what do we do?" Gwen said "I don't know, I think our only option is to jump into the cliff!" But right before they could Joe fired a bullet at me, but then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gwen jumps into the way of the bullet, it hits her heart, then she gets hit 3 more times, in the stomach, shoulder, and head. Her body falls down the cliff, sinking into the river. "GWEN!" I shouted "YOU-YOU KILLED HER! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED HER! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU FUCKING PAY YOU BASTARD!" I was about to charge but then Duncan grabs me and throws me off the cliff, and I see the others do the same while I'm falling. Even though I was falling 100 feet, I wasn't terrified...I was sad, angry, vengeful, every inch of my body was in despair beyond belief, like I would always be in a black hole of sadness and I cold never escape, I also had the rage inside me, the desire to get revenge at Joe for killing Gwen, I wanted to rip him to pieces! But I couldn't do anything but fall into the river below.

* * *

_**So that was chapter 9, GWEN DIED! And that was hard for me personally since she's my favorite character of Total Drama ever, but if Trent could go nuts over a number, what'd happen if the love of his life got brutally killed?! What will Trent do next? Who else will die? Who will live? Never miss an update by favoriting and following Total Drama: Alien Invasion! Also please review but no flamers, and thank you to all who have reviewed my story. I at first just wanted to write for fun but getting reviews is just fucking awesome and makes me wanna write more! So I thank all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed Total Drama: Alien invasion!**_

**_Alive: _****_Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dawn,_ _Duncan__, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Mike, Owen, Trent, Zoey_**

**_Dead: Leshawna, Chef, Lightning, Sadie, Beth, B, __Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria,_****_**_ Tyler, _**_****_Brick, Eva, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Ezekiel, DJ, Izzy_****_, Sierra_****_, Staci_****_, Noah_****_, Katie, _****_Alejandro,_****_, Justin_****_, Gwen_**


	10. Here Without You

_**Alright, time for**_** c****hapter**_** 10 to start, WHOA! DOUBLE DIGITS! That's pretty cool, eh? EH? *AHEM* anyhow, I should get to the recap.**_

_**Last time on Total Drama: Alien Invasion, Trent was able to escape Joe and get everyone to flee from the building, but the aliens got back on their tails. A few more were killed by either getting shot or having their heads exploded by those crabliens. But THEN they ran into a cliff, cornering them, Duncan says to jump but right before they could Joe shot at Trent then Gwen took the bullet for him, killing her. Brutal...they all jump down the cliff and Trent is now determined to avenge Gwen's death and Kill Joe. What will happen next on Total...Drama...Alien Invasion!**_

_Theme song: Attack on Titan opening 1_

_Harold's POV: 6/21/2015 4:10 A.M_

I splashed into the river and immediately noticed that the water was weird, it smelled weird. Then I heard Trent scream, he was looking down into the water. I looked down too and saw Gwen's bloody dead body at the bottom of the river, her eyes wide open despite being dead_**(Just to rub salt on the wound for Trent, hahahahaha)**_. Blood filled the river and the river got violent and started drifted us. We moved faster and faster and Courtney was struggling, must be hard to swim with only one arm. "AGH! HELP!" Courtney shouted, then Duncan came and propped Courtney on his back "Thanks Duncan." We were going faster and faster and harder and harder and it was getting more difficult to stay above the water. Then my camp training kicked in. "EVERYONE! FLOAT ON YOUR BACK AND CROSS YOUR ARMS ON YOUR CHEST!" I shouted, everyone did so and we eventually found a calm part of the river where we swam to shore.

...

We began setting up camp and Duncan decided to have a team meeting after we were done. Everyone but Trent showed up, I saw Trent sitting at the river side, starring into space. "Hey Elvis! Get over here! We're having a meetin'!" Said Duncan "No!" Shouted Trent "Leave me alone!" Duncan turned around to us and started the meeting without Trent. "Alrighty, we gotta make a move to Vancouver, we've been delayed too long and we've lost a hell of a lot of people!" said Duncan "I was studying the maps before we got attacked by those crab doo hookies and I found a town near buy, we can stock up on supplies there _and_ it's on the way to Vancouver!" he pulls the map out and had marked the root with a highlighter marker. He may have been an ass to me in Total Drama, but he was very strategical and smart. We went over that we'd have 4 of us be watchers at a time during the night when we'd sleep and he planned to try to find a vehicle when we go to the nearby town and he knows how to hot wire a car. He dismisses the meeting and I decided to go talk to Trent, he was still sitting near the river with his feet in the water. "Hey man, what's up?" I said, he sighs "I-I'm just so sad about Gwen's death. It should've been _me _who got shot, not her. But now she's gone and we'll never be together, she's never coming back...it's just *SNIFF* I-I don't know I can go on. At this point I only have one drive that keeps me going." He clenches his fist harder "As soon as I get my hands on that fucker Joe, I'm gonna tear him to pieces!" "Is there anything I can do for you Trent?" I ask "No, I just need a little time by myself if that's alright." Trent says "Yeah, sure."

_Video Journal: Trent_

_"*SNIFF* I almost wanna just give up, I mean, how can i go on without Gwen? But I gotta get revenge for her! It's Joe's fault that she's dead and he's gonna pay!"_

_End of Video Journal_

I go to film a video journal and I hear Trent playing one of his favorite songs on his guitar(He was able to save his guitar after everything somehow.)

_"A hundred days have made me older_  
_ Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_  
_ A thousand lies have made me colder_  
_ And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_ But all the miles that separate_  
_ Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_ I'm here without you, baby_  
_ But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_ I think about you, baby_  
_ And I dream about you all the time_  
_ I'm here without you, baby_

_ But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_ And tonight it's only you and me, yeah._

_ The miles just keep rollin'_  
_ As the people leave their way to say hello_  
_ I've heard this life is overrated_  
_ But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah_

_ I'm here without you, baby_  
_ But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_ I think about you, baby_  
_ And I dream about you all the time_  
_ I'm here without you, baby_

_ But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_ And tonight, girl, its only you and me_

_ Everything I know, and anywhere I go (oh whoa)_  
_ It gets hard but it won't take away my love (oh whoa)_  
_ And when the last one falls_  
_ When it's all said and done_  
_ It gets hard but it wont take away my love, whoa, oh, oh_

_ I'm here without you, baby_  
_ But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_ I think about you, baby_  
_ And I dream about you all the time_  
_ I'm here without you, baby_

_ But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_ And tonight, girl, it's only you and me." _

When Trent's done singing and playing his guitar, he has tears in his eyes. I go to film my video journal somewhere else.

* * *

_**Yup, that was it for chapter 10...I know not much aliens shooting people or crab thingies crushing people's faces in this chapter but the main purpose of that chapter was for that song and to get more in the emotional parts of Trent. Anyhow tell me whatcha think in the review please no flamers and please follow and favorite. Also that song is Here without you by 3 doors down, I don't own it.  
**_

**_Alive: _****_Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dawn,_ _Duncan__, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Mike, Owen, Trent, Zoey_**

**_Dead: Leshawna, Chef, Lightning, Sadie, Beth, B, __Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria,_****_**_ Tyler, _**_****_Brick, Eva, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Ezekiel, DJ, Izzy_****_, Sierra_****_, Staci_****_, Noah_****_, Katie, _****_Alejandro,_****_ Justin_****_, Gwen_**


	11. BEAM ME UP!

_**Okie dokie, I wanted to use this part of the chapter to tell you few who read this fan fiction that the story will be ending within 5-7 chapters. The climax is approaching, but we still have 2-7 left, so that's 2-7 unread chapters, so YAY! :D**_

_**Last time on Total Drama: Alien Invasion! The survivors got out of the violent river and set up camp! Duncan has a meeting with everyone(Minus Trent, who's being sad about Gwen's death by the river)about how they need to start moving toward Vancouver because they have lost too many people already! There's a near buy town and Duncan wants to stock up on supplies and maybe a vehicle he can hot wire, after the meeting Harold goes and talks to Trent and he finds out that the only thing keeping Trent going is the desire to get revenge on Joe for killing Gwen. Then when Harold goes to film a video journal, he hears Trent playing the song Here Without You by 3 Doors Down(I do not own I do not own I do not own! GOT IT?!)and Harold decides to film someplace else. Will Trent get his revenge? Will they get to Vancouver? Find out on Total...Drama...Alien Invasion!**_

_Theme Song: Attack on Titan opening 1_

_Video Journa: Harold_

_"Trent is taking Gwen's death really hard, I hope he doesn't go all back-shit crazy revenge raged and stuff"**[1]**_

_Video Journal: Trent  
_

_"I...I need to get it together, man! Gwen would want me to go on and not give up! I'll try my best to control myself if we see Joe again, but I dunno..."_

_End of Video Journal_

_Harold POV_

So we packed up our supplies, soaked more bullets and armed ourselves with our handguns and we were ready to depart. "Alright, everybody ready?!" shouted Duncan. Everyone said yes or yeah "Ok then, LET'S MOVE!" we began walking toward the town and for the journey it was mostly uneventful**_[2]_**

...

We made it to the town in a couple of hours and the town was completely deserted, also there was obviously a traffic jam because when we went near the highway leading to the town there were a lot of abandoned cars on the road, a lot of people must have realized that in a traffic jam it'd just be faster to crawl around in the dirt. There was an abandoned grocery store but a lot of the stuff was taken, but there was at least enough for now...we also went to a sort and hunting store and got some more ammo and some shotguns. We also were able to get some first aid supplies, water, and a few more necessities. The Duncan said..."We should go see if I can hot wire any of these cars of trucks in town. It'll get us to Vancouver a lot faster." "The sooner we get to Vancouver the better" Said Mike "Oh Mike...no matter what don't get killed by those aliens!" said Zoey "I won't Zoey, I promise." Mike replied. It took Duncan a few tries but he finally was able to find a working van. AND the van had keys in it! Sweet! It hardly had any gas in it but Duncan was able to get it to a gas station to fill the tank up. We were lucky that the van was big because we couldn't fit 12 people in a small car.

...

Duncan with the rest of us were driving on the highway, luckily we found one that was mostly empty and NOT filled to the brim with other cars. Things didn't look so bad at that moment. "Whoever that Josewhatever guy is, he's probably the one behind the invasion of earth." said Duncan "And if can kill HIM..." Said Trent "...we could stop the aliens from invading!" I said. "Hold your horses guys, we should focus on getting _away_ from the aliens, not _toward_ them" said Owen "Just remember that everything that has happened has happened for a reason, and everything we will do will be meant to be." said Dawn, she hasn't really said much until then...I think she's that fairy girl from season 4 of Total Drama..."Trent, your aura is very black Trent, you are very uneasy...you must calm your aura and have so that it's peaceful and not discorded as it is now."_**[3]**_ she said, honestly I think her "Aura" talk is a bit weird and creepy, but she was right...

...

Then a little later, I look in the rear view mirror, and I see one of those Texas sized space ships, and it's...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...beaming up all of the green plants and trees on the ground! This didn't go unnoticed by Trent, "STOP THE VAN! LET ME OUT!" He shouted, he started banging at the door! "WHAT THE HELL MAN?! WE"RE IN A MOVING VEHICLE GOING 80 MPH AND THERE'S AN ALIEN SHIP RIGHT BEHIND US AND YOU WANT TO _STOP_?! WHAT"S YOUR DEAL?!" shouted Duncan, Trent opens the door and _TUMBLES OUT OF THE VAN_! Then several smaller ships come out and one shoot a laser missile directly at our van! Duncan swerves to the side and stops he stopped because he saw through the rear mirror that the missile was remote controlled. "EVERYONE OUT NOT NOW!" Duncan shouted and we all tried to get out, me, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Courtney, Cody, and Duncan got out but Heather, Owen, Geoff, and Bridgette weren't so lucky and died in the exploding van that got hit by the missile! The rest started to run away but I started running toward Trent "DORIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Duncan "I WON'T LEAVE A MAN BEHIND!" I shouted back, I waited for a few seconds to see if the rest would follow and Duncan said "AH why the hell am I feeling all noble and shit?!" then the rest followed me. After a few minutes we were able to catch up Trent. I could hear him shout "COME ON! BEAM ME UP! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN JOE! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN! I'LL KILL YOU YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" he was revenged driven, and this proved it. We tried to grab him but he was too fast, he ran toward the beam and was getting sent up to the space ship "WATCH OUT JOE! HERE I COME! PREPARE TO DIE YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!" he shouted, and he was completely in the ship. I looked at Duncan and he must have thought the same thing I was "Wanna go in and stop him?" Duncan asked, the ship was only about 30 feet away from us and would reach us in a few moments "Let's stop these alien freaks!" I said "One way or another it's gonna end here!" Said Cody "It all comes down to this!" said Mike "Either we'll save the world together or we'll go down together!" said Zoey "Whatever is meant to happen will happen" said Dawn "Let's do this!" said Courtney. Duncan looked at Courtney and asked..."You ready princess?" "I'm ready." said Courtney, then we all held hands, waiting for the beem to come and take us into the space ship "This is it guys! The final fight! Humans vs Aliens! READY?!" everyone including me shouted "READY!". Then...the bam took us, and we entered the spaceship.

* * *

**_Ok, so I decided to start doing those number note doo hookies I don't know what they're called but... _**

**_[1]: Foreshadowing, he DOES go back-shit crazy revenge raged and stuff xD_**

**_[2]: "Mostly" being the operative word_**

**_[3]: Yes, it is true, at least if you believe that kind of stuff I guess, but anyhow...I didn't just make that up, I looked it up. Look it up and see._**

**_ALRIGHT PEOPLE! WE'RE NEAR THE END! THE CLIMAX IS CLOSE! To be honest I don't really like the first part of the chapter but once the space ship came in I was like "YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" but yes...the end is near...only a few survivors left. Will they defeat the aliens once and for all? Never miss an update by following and favoriting the story, also please review but no flamers, don't be an asshole, and I will TELL you if you are being an asshole._**

**_Alive: _****_Cody, Courtney, Dawn,_ _Duncan__, Harold, Mike, Trent, Zoey_**

**_Dead: Leshawna, Chef, Lightning, Sadie, Beth, B, __Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria,_****_ Tyler, _****_Brick, Eva, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Ezekiel, DJ, Izzy_****_, Sierra_****_, Staci_****_, Noah_****_, Katie, _****_Alejandro,_****_ Justin_****_, Gwen, Heather, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette,_**


	12. Blessing in Disguise

_**WOOHOO! I'm so PUMPED for these last few chapters of TDAI! WOOOH! The finally is gonna be EPIC! I'm so EXCITED! YEAH! Calm down...I gotta calm down *PHEW*, anywho...  
**_

_**Last time on Total Drama: Alien Invasion! The survivors went into a small abandoned town and stock up on supplies. They even found a VAN WITH KEYS! With more food, water, ammo, and a vehicle, things were finally looking up for team Total Drama Survivors...but that victory was short lived because of a Texas sized space ship...beaming up the trees and the green plants? Trent tumbles out of the moving van desperate for revenge. The ship fires a missile at us some of us get out on time while the rest weren't so lucky and died in the destroyed exploding van...they we're able to catch up to Trent but couldn't reason with him and he was beamed up into the ship. The remaining survivors of team Total Drama Survivors decided to end it once and for all...one way or another...and fight the aliens head on! This is the beginning of the end! Who will prevail? The Total Drama Survivors? Or...the devious aliens?! FInd out...on Total...Drama...Alien Invasion!**_

_Theme Song: Attack on Titan opening 1  
_

_Harold's POV: 6/21/2015 8:56 P.M_

We were slowly being beamed up into the space ship...there was no turning back now...it was all...or nothing! "Ok, here's the plan." said Duncan "Joe was obviously looking for us, so he's probably in here. He's most likely the ring leader of the aliens, so if we kill him, the rest might retreat. It's a gamble...but we don't have much of a choice now. So I'm guessing that we need to destroy this ship from the inside out, with him going down with his ship! Some of us should distract him while the rest destroys the ship from the inside out. Then...we haul ass and get out of the ship as quickly as we can, got it?!" "Got it!" everyone else, including me replied. We entered the space ship. Luckily there wasn't any aliens ready to kill us at surprise near the entrance or we'd all have just gotten killed there. "We gotta find some sort of map in here or we'll just be like mice in a maze." said Cody "There!" there was a sign on the wall that had an arrow pointing this was - and it said 'Utility Room' "There's a map in there for sure, the maintenance workers need to know how to get around, do they not?" said Courtney "Let's go, watch each others back." said Duncan we sneaked into the maintenance room. A single alien saw us but Duncan shot it before the alien could do anything. "Also, one more thing, don't waist any soaked bullets, we only have a few left in each shot gun." said Duncan, we found a piece of paper in the alien's pocket and it was a map of the ship. Duncan grabbed it and looked at it first. "Damn." he muttered under his breath "What is it, Duncan?" asked Courtney "The power source of the ship and the main palace room where Joe's is always in is apparently in the same fucking room." said Duncan "This is going to be a bit more dangerous than I thought." "We can't give up, we've got a planet to save." I said "Yeah, if we work together and don't back down we're sure to win!" said Cody. "Alright then...let's go!" said Duncan. We sneaked through the hallways, following Duncan, guns close and ready to strike. I decided to start up a little conversation with Cody. "So, uh...if you survive this, what's the first thing you're going to do to help rebuild our world?" I asked "Well...I am a little handy when it comes to gardening..." "You know about gardening?" I asked "Yeah, a little hobby of mine back whe the world was normal and not an apocalyptic hell. I thought that this thing only happened in comic books, video games, and movies. But I'm gonna help rebuild this planet and help build civilization again. And after it is, you know want I want to do?"

"What?"

"Become a great video game maker, and create awesome legendary video games, and I have enough life experience and adventures for inspiration, hehe."

"That's really cool Cody."

_Duncan's POV_

We were walking through a long hallway when Courtney decided to start a conversation with me.

"Duncan, have you noticed that since we've been invaded, we've had more time to think about more important things then when we lived a normal life." "Yeah..." I said "All the time I prepare think about all I've done because now you never know if you're going to die that day...anything can happen. We've lost so many in just a couple days."

"In a way I think it's a blessing in disguise." said Courtney "Before the aliens came all I thought about was good grades and how I'm a CIT and I'm better then everyone else and how there was 100 reasons to sue that James Samson guy at school and smaller things like that. I then realized that I had to leave the old Courtney behind and get out of my spoiled shell."

"Wow, that's cool of you." I said. Then we were in front of the entrance to the room where Joe was...the room where we'd destroy him and his ship. We all stood there in a moment of silence, probably thinking about our life. "Ok, let's do this." I said. I opened the mechanical looking oor by pressing a red button, we entered the room, expecting to see Joe caught by surprised and to have a defeated look on his face but instead we saw...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Joe on a throne and surrounded by alien guards all with their guns pointed at us! And Trent was in a weird tube with green liquid in it, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Then the doors behind us closed, Cody tried to open them. "Damn it! They won't budge!" he said. "HAHAHAHA! Nice of you to join us, _Total Drama Survivors_! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**_WOOH! Another cliffhanger! Probably my worst one one yet, and when I say worst I mean for YOU. I'm so excited for these last couple chapters, so get ready! Please follow and favorite, and please review. It's very appreciated. But please no flamers._**

**_Alive: _****_Cody, Courtney, Dawn,_ _Duncan__, Harold, Mike, Trent, Zoey_**

**_Dead: Leshawna, Chef, Lightning, Sadie, Beth, B, __Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria,_****_ Tyler, _****_Brick, Eva, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Ezekiel, DJ, Izzy_****_, Sierra_****_, Staci_****_, Noah_****_, Katie, _****_Alejandro,_****_ Justin_****_, Gwen, Heather, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette_**


	13. Crushed From Inside

_**All righty...I'm gonna use this part of the story to officially announce how many chapters are left. We have about 2 chapters left after this one and MAYBE an epilogue...so be prepared for the end...and I'd like to thank those who have favorite, followed, or reviewed Total Drama: Alien Invasion! It means a lot to me. Anyhow...all that aside, time for the recap!**_

_**Last time on Total Drama: Alien Invasion! The survivors entered the spaceship and talked about their life and what they wanna do and blah blah blah...(I'd TOTALLY play Cody's alien game!)and they got to the room where the power source and Joe were, but instead of catching them surprise, the surprise was on THEM! And now they are surrounded by lots of armed aliens ready to shoot, falling into Joe's trap! What will happen next, on Total...Drama...Alien Invasion!**_

_Theme Song: Attack on Titan opening 1 _

_Duncan's POV_

The doors closed behind us and the door wouldn't budge. There were aliens with guns pointing at us surrounding us. I decided to try and stall and try to spot the power source. "HA! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR DUMB ASS GOAL ANYWAY? BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT WE WON'T BACK DOWN! WE'LL FIGHT TO OUR LAST BREATH AND WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP! WE'LL FIGHT TO THE END!"

"Well well well...curious much?" Joe said "I have 2 reasons...one, the planet earth, it has many many _MANY _great resources we need, water, minerals, plants, all three species of aliens you've seen...these fellows... " pointing to the cone heads aiming their guns at us..."The ones you call 'Crabliens'...and me, I am of a more intelligent alien race then these 2 other ones, I was able to convince them to help invade the planet for a small fee I'll pay them plus both species of aliens get 1/6 of all the resources, they're so dumb that they don't even know that what I'm saying about them is negative...all they know is 'Food...bar bar bar...money...bar bar bar...sexy alien...bar bar bar...'" then I spotted a door on the wall, with a sign that had a picture of a power grid and it said electric grid. That had to be it!

"And the second reason..." Joe said "...is that people are just so _stupid_, so _ignorant_, so _greedy_, they don't _deserve_ to live on suck a beautiful planet. So in a way we're doing the planet a pretty damn good _favor_." I decided to ask another question to give me time to explain. "The guyt that looks like Elvis Presley...Trent...is he alive?" I think he said something like "Yes but barely, he's slowly drowning" or something whatever like like...while he was talking I explained the plan "Ok...Doris and geek boy, the rest of us will distract the aliens whole you go destroy that power source, then we'll kill Joe because I think that his force field is connected to the ship...it's just a so since we;re inside there's no force field...I tested the walls on our way here with a regular bullet, so use them first!" I said

...

...

...

"Oh Duncan...Duncan, Duncan, Duncan." Joe said "Ho do you know my name?" I asked "I've been watching you for a while now, because you are most threatening because of your strength, spirit, and determination...but now, I'm going to crush that spirit of yours! My force field techonology is much more advanced then you think! Using the force field technology, I can control it to my will using a micro chip in my brain and my hand to crush anything I want using pure force! LIKE THIS!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Then...right after saying that, he raises his hand and slowly start to close his fist, and Courtney screamed in pain! "Courtney! What's wrong?!" I shouted. "It...it feels like my organs are slowly being crushed...from the inside! AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" she screamed "What was that you said Duncan? ''We won't back down?" Joe taunted "PLEASE STOP!" I shouted, I had never felt more at mercy them I did now..."AAAAHHH! IT HURTS TOO MUCH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! PLEASE!" Courtney pleaded, he he brought his hand closer to a fist "'We'll fight to our last breath! We'll never give up!'" Joe taunted some more "NO PLEASE! I TAKE IT BACK! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! NOT HER!" I shouted**_[1] _**

"'We'll fight to the end!' that's what you said, and look at you now! Pleading for her mercy! HAHAHAHA!"

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" I shouted

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Courtney screamed bloody murder. It was no use, he brought his hand to a fist completely. "NOOOOOOO!" I shouted. I could almost hear the splat. Blood came out of her nose and mouth, and she fell down. Eyes open staring into nothing, her mouth wide open like she was still screaming. "Court? Princess? Please wake up! Snap out of it!"...nothing...she was dead

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joe laughed hysterically and evilly "And that's not the _end_ of it, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

...

...

He then snapped his finger and the rest of us survivors were encased in a tube that came out from the floor with green liquid kind of like Trent. I felt the green liquid somehow take the energy out of me, I couldn't breath...then I fell unconsciousness.

* * *

_**OK! So far that was my BIGGEST DEATH so far in THE ENTIRE STORY! Bigger then Lesghawna's, Tyler's(I'm including him in "Big Deaths" because his death introduced the crabliens), fuck...even GWEN'S!**_ _**Another good for me and bad for you cliffhanger, WILL THEY GET OUT? HOW WILL THEY WIN THIS SEEMINgLY HOPELESS BATTLE? Follow and Favorite to never miss an update. Also please review, they are greatly appreciated but no flamers please.**_

_**[1]: Ianto's death from Tourchwood was very similar to Courtney's in TDAI except with Ianto the aliens poisoned him, not crushed his insides.**_

**_Alive: _****_Cody, Dawn,_ _Duncan__, Harold, Mike, Trent, Zoey_**

**_Dead: Leshawna, Chef, Lightning, Sadie, Beth, B, __Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria,_****_ Tyler, _****_Brick, Eva, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Ezekiel, DJ, Izzy_****_, Sierra_****_, Staci_****_, Noah_****_, Katie, _****_Alejandro,_****_ Justin_****_, Gwen, Heather, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney  
_**


	14. Save The World: Part 1: A Visit

_**ALL RIGHTY! Like I said last chapter there would be 2 more chapters after last one and then a epilogue. So let's get to it!**_

_**Last time on Total Drama: Alien Invasion! The gang was trapped in the main room in the spaceship with Joe and his alien soldiers. We find out the reason why he's taking over the planet...he says it basically because "EARTH HAS GOODIES AND PEOPLE AM STUUUUUUUUUUUPID!", we also find out that Trent is still alive but barely and the tube is sucking away his life. Duncan then spotted the power source...well he THINKS it's the power source, but it sure as hell looks like it. Then Joe mocks his words that they'd never back down and we find out that his force field technology is more advanced then we think, and can control it to crush things at will with a chip in his noggin and slowly crushes Courtney's insides. Duncan pleads for her mercy but his pleads are ignored and he kills Courtney. Then he traps the remaining survivors in tubes like Trent, and Duncan goes uconscience. Will the others survive? And even if they do, what can they do with little ammo and a crushed spirit...find out on Total...Drama...Alien Invasion!**_

_Theme Song: Attack on Titan opening 1_

_No one's POV: 9:19 P.M_

Everyone woke up groggy, they were in a black room, but there was no ceiling or floor of walls...it was just black for miles. "Wh-where the fuck are we?" asked Duncan "Is this death?" asked Harold. "I can't be dead! I haven't gotten my revenge!" said Trent. Then the group saw some figures in the background...approaching them...when they got a closer look they saw..."Whoa!" said Mike. "But they are..." said Duncan "It couldn't be..." said Harold. "It is..." said Trent.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Everyone that has been killed by aliens so far. They looked so alive like they were never killed but they were still dead. Everyone went to talk to their deceased close friends and lovers.**_(Keep in mind that from here on out all the character POVs in this chapter are happening at the exact same time!)_**

_Trent's POV_

_OST: Absolution - Aviators(Look at chapter 3)_

I went up to Gwen...she was still as beautiful as ever. "Gwen...you're alive! You're here! It's actually you!" I shouted. I took her in a big hug and kissed her. "Trent." said Gwen "I'm still dead."

"You're lying!" I said

"No Trent...I'm not...I'm still dead and I'm not coming back. But were here to send you back." "S-send me back? What do you mean?" "Right now you are in between life and death. Though it is not your time yet, you must go back and stop Joe and his alien army before it is too late." "No..." I said "I...I want to stay with _you._" "Trent. I gave my life so you could live. Build a new society, a new way of life...better than it was before! Don't let my...hell...everyone's death be for not! You can do it Trent! And don't be obsessed for revenge because of me. The world needs love, care and equality. Not anger and hurt and sorrow. Revenge will only lead to the despair and sadness for you...and others." I was reluctant at first and I think Gwen could tell. "Can I still kick Joe's sorry ass?" I asked "Sure thing." said Gwen. Then...she slowly started to fade. "Wh-what's happening to you?" I ask "We've spent to much time here, we must both return to our home of the living and deceased." Gwen said "N-NO! Please do't leave! I can't loose you again!" "Trent...this is the way it's meant to be." "NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I shout. All us survivors has been through a lot of crap we shouldn't have...why did it have to be this way? Haven't I'd lost enough?! I started crying uncontrollably. I went up to hug her, it was like she was there but she wasn't. "Please..._please _don't leave me again! I love you!" "I love you too Trent," said Gwen "goodbye...and good luck...save the world for me." than she faded completely.

_Harold's POV_

I went to Leshawna and gave her a hug. "Sugar baby, how you been?"

"Leshawna! It's amazing to see you! You have no idea what we've been through!"

"Well don't get all excited string bean, I'm still dead unfortunately. Kickin' much alien butt?"

"A little..." I say, blushing. Then...I get serious. "Leshawna...I'm sorry." "For what?" she asks "I'm sorry I couldn't...couldn't save you before you died...I should have saved you before it was too...late..." I then went to crying. "Harold, that's just what happened, can't say it should or shouldn't have happened but it did. It's not your fault, you were probably too far away to do much. And the important thing is that you kick those outer space alien freak's butts!" leave it to Leshawna to get a smile out of you. "Will do, Leshawna." I said. Then...she started fading away. "Wh-what the..." "It's my time to leave, Harold...now go kick those aliens butts for me, 'kay?" "Don't worry, I will." I said. Then she disappeared.

_Duncan's POV_

I run up to Courtney, even though it was maybe about a few minutes after her death...it felt like she hasn't been around in forever. "PRINCESS!" I go and hug her. "Duncan, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" she said in her regular whiny Courtney fashion. God...I missed that about her. "Y-you're...you're-" "Dead." said Courtney. "Sadly this is just a visit, Duncan." "Princess...I...I don't know what to say..." I said, then she kissed me softly on the lips. "Can you promise me something?" she asked "Y-yeah." I stuttered. "You know how my insides were crushed like that? Pretty horrible death...repay Joe the favor for me, all right?"

"All right princess."

"I said stop calling me that!"

"Fine, I'll stop. And don't worry I'll kick his ass for ya." Then Courtney started fading away, I could start seeing through her like she was becoming transparent. "H-how are you doing that?" I ask. "I'm not...it's death doing that...the dead can't be in between life and death for too long, it's against the rules." "W-wait, does that mean-" "I'm gonna be back on the other side soon. And you're gonna be in the world of the living again so you can save the world." She said. She was fading faster. Then she hugged me. "Go get them for me Duncan." "I most certainly will.". Then she was gone. I saw that all the other dead ones had left too. All that were left were us survivors. Then...we saw a white light, approaching us. Then we heard a soothing feminine voice we've never heard before say _It's time to depart young ones, save the planet earth and the living ones on it. _"That light might take us out!" said Trent "We'll finish the fight now!" said Harold "Here we come Joe!" I said. Then the light grabbed us and then...I woke up in a tube with a green liquid. The green liquid...it felt like my energy was being sucked out of me, I saw the other in tubes like the one I was in..._oh right...we got trapped in these tube doo hookies. _I thought, I knew we had to get out of there fast, so I started banging at the glass with my whole body, smashing into it multiple times, and the others were doing the same. I started getting bruised up, and then...I banged on it one more time and I broke free, as did the others!

* * *

**_OK, that's a wrap for chapter 14...next chapter is the epic climax! Will team Total Drama Survivors win the battle and triumph against the aliens and save the earth? Or will Joe and his army of aliens win and take over the world?! Find out next chapter for the finally! Follow and favorite to never miss an update, and reviews are even more appreciated but please no flamers! Also...the reason why Trent's dead one conversation was the longest was because he needed the most resolve then the other two...you know, with his whole revenge thing._**

**_Alive: _****_Cody, Dawn,_ _Duncan__, Harold, Mike, Trent, Zoey_**

**_Dead: Leshawna, Chef, Lightning, Sadie, Beth, B, __Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria,_****_ Tyler, _****_Brick, Eva, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Ezekiel, DJ, Izzy_****_, Sierra_****_, Staci_****_, Noah_****_, Katie, _****_Alejandro,_****_ Justin_****_, Gwen, Heather, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney_**


	15. Save The World: Part 2: KABOOM!

_**ALRIGHT THEEEEEEEN! THIS IS THE FINAL...I MEAN FINAL CHAPTER OF TOTAL DRAMA: ALIEN INVASION! HERE'S WE GO!**_

_**Last time on Total Drama: Alien Invasion! Team Total Drama Survivors were between life and death! Then they were visited by their deceased lovers and friends that it wasn't their time yet and they had to go back to the living and save the world! They talk and stuff and then the deceased fade away to the other side(Heaven, afterlife, nothing, whatever), and the survivors return to the realm of the living! They wake up in the green tubes but with a little bit of slamming their bodies onto hard glass, they break free! This is the last chapter! This is the epic climax! Who will be triumphant?! Will the humans of earth win and save their planet? OR will Joe and his aliens seize control of the world? Find out on Total...Drama...Alien Invasion!**_

_Theme Song: Aviators - Building Better Worlds_

_(Showing the survivors in an empty field and a bunch of alien ships flying above them)_

_W__hen the darkness closed in all around._

_It didn't bring us down_

_. It only made stronger for those days_

_(Showing a medium close up of Harold, Duncan, and Trent with a determined look on their faces)_

_When they turned our dreams to distant thoughts._

_The embers still burned hot._

_And now the flames will blaze_

_(Showing the survivors bring surrounded by aliens in the same field but they are shooting at them and they have angry determined looks on their faces.)_

_So let them burn._

_They set the fire._

_Now we can see how they conspire_

_(Showing them in the same field with a proud look on their faces as the field is surrounded by dead aliens and crashed small alien saucers.)_

_But they've been shattered._

_Like broken glass._

_And now we're building better worlds, on the ashes of the past!_

_(You don't have to listen to the rest of the song if you don't want it's just the first part for the theme...you can find the song on youtube)_

_Harold's POV_

I got out of the tube and spit out some of that weird green liquid. Gosh, it tastes awful! "Alright...we'll use the plan that I told you earlier, so Cody, Harold...go to the power source when I tell you to." "Alright." "Got it." Then the aliens starting charging at us. "GO!" shouted Duncan. Cody and I ran toward the power source and the rest covered us. They were all shooting at each other, and it looked like that the gang were able to hold off the aliens fine...I lifted the lid on the power source, I expected to see buttons that let you turn rooms off like in a normal house...but this was different. It had a bunch of wires jumbled everywhere...and when I tried to move them..."OW!" I shouted. "I got electrocuted!" then Cody started shooting at it...the lights flicked...it seemed to be working. "We gotta shoot at it more!" said Cody.

...

...

We have been shooting at it for about 5 minutes and it seemed to be working, but it wasn't all the way broke yet...but then a few aliens got past the rest of the gang. I shot at 8 screws on the wall and 2 large square shaped pieces came down. "USE THESE TO SHIELD YOURSELF!" Cody grabbed his and I grabbed mine and the aliens starting shooting at us...though the bullets hit our shield...the shield wouldn't last long before a bullet got through it...plus we had to hold the piece of metal with one hand and shoot with the other. "What's taking so long Doris?!" shouted Duncan "There are a lot of wires to destroy...it's taking too long!" I shouted. Then I felt a pain explode in my arm...I just got shot, the bullet went through the shield. This wasn't going to work! "Cody! Keep shooting! I have a plan!" "What are you doing?!" Cody asked. "Something brave and stupid!" I said.

...

...

I ready my shot gun, drop my shield...and charged! I started shooting at the aliens trying to stop us, but there were a hell of a lot of them! One of them grabbed my arm and punched me in the face, and I fell to the ground! In a panicked frenzy I shotr at the aliens randomly, only hitting a few of them! Then I heard someone yelp in pain. "MIKE!" shouted Zoey "Don't worry about me, it's just my arm!" Mike said. "DORIS HURRY IT UP! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF ALIEN AMMO!" Duncan shouted. "CODY! ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?!" I shouted "YEAH! GIVE ME A SEC!" he shouted.

...

...

I was getting pinned against the wall as the aliens closed in...I helplessly shot at them, but for every one I shot 2 would replace it! They got got closer! "St-STAY BACK!" I shouted, though my plead was no use. "GET BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" I was trying to bluff them out of shooting me. "ALMOST THERE!" shouted Cody. Then an alien shot him, it hit him in his leg! But he kept shooting! More aliens approached him as well. I ran out of soaked bullets and the aliens pinned me to the ground. I saw that they pinned Duncan to the ground too! "OWCH!" he shouted "DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" the aliens pointed their guns at my and Duncan's head! "Get off of me!" said Duncan "AH! THIS CAN'T BE!" I shouted. "ASTA LA VISTA TOTAL DRAMA SURVIVORS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" but right after Joe said that, the lights went out! I stumbled around the ship a few minutes bumping into people or aliens, I don't know...it was dark! But then the emergency lights went on, and a mechanicle female voice was saying..."Self destruct in 5 minutes." then it started counting down from 5 minutes. "Get me out of here servants! At least our guns still work!". I decided to try something. I shot at one of the aliens with a regular bullet and see if that would kill it...

...

...

...

...

...

It did. "Everyone block the exit!" shouted Duncan. Most of us ran in front of the exit door and me, Cody, and Duncan were up in front. "DAMN! KILL THEM!" shouted Joe, the 3 of us lead them in a hallway away from the exit...and starting shooting at each other. We successfully shot dead most of his alien army, but Joe wasn't done yet! "DAMN IT! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING USELESS! I'LL KILL THEM MYSELF!" he shot at us and we hid behind one of the corners leading to another hallway. He shot some more, the bullets hitting the wall about 2 inches from Cody's face. I hatched a plan! "OK, you guys stay back here in case this doesn't work, but if this works, Joe's a dead man!"

...

...

...

...

...

I readied my shot gun, peaked my head out from behind the wall to see where Joe was...and charged! "Oh no you don't he shouted!" we both ran toward each other.

"JOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!"

"HAAAAROOOOOOOOOOLD!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

We both shot at each other...and I dodged his bullet and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The bullet hit Joe right in the head! He died instantly. I looked at him in amazement. I just saved the world from an alien invasion! "WOOOOOH! I DID IT! I KILLED HIM! THE WORLD IS SAVED! WOOOOOOOH!" "Nice goin' Doris!" said Duncan "You did it?! Sweet! That's awesome!" said Cody. Then the female mechanical voice said "Self destruct in 30 seconds!" and we looked at the countdown, the voice counting outloud "30...29...28...""We gotta get outta here!" said Cody. "Come on! RUN!" I said. Running through the maze of hallways. "24...23...22...21...20" I run through one hallway and it's a dead end. "Dead end...dammit let's go!" said Duncan. "17...16...15" we took one more turn and found the exit, a lot of dead alien bodies, and down below we saw the rest of the survivors. "C'mon down! Hurry!" Mike shouted. "10...9...8..." at first we panicked because the ship was about a few hundred feet from the ground! "THERE!" Duncan shouted pointing to 3 parachutes. "6...5...4..." we rushed to them on..."3...2...1...0..." **_KABOOOOOOOM!_**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Right before the last second went off, we jumped and the parachutes opened up, and the ship above us exploded. We did our best to avoid falling debris and was mostly successful in that regard. We got to the ground and us survivors decided to book it and get away from all the falling debris. We ran to the small town we stopped at earlier. "_*PANT PANT PANT*_ We...we did it." I said. "No Doris..._you_ did it. _You_ saved us all!" said Duncan. After that exchange we heard a helicopter flying above us lowering. The guy in the helicopter let down a rope ladder. "GET ON!" he said. The 7 of us climbed the rope latter and went into the helicopter. I got a closer look at the guy. He wore a hat, an orange sleeveless coat with a greyish white shirt underneath and had light brown hair. "My name is Shawn. The driver is Rodney. Don't worry, you're safe now." "Where are we going? How did you find us?"**_(I changed my mind about TDPI)_**Duncan asked. "Well...we're going to a bunker in Montreal...in Quebec...and we saw that one of the mother ships exploded and there's no way the aliens would do that themselves...so we figured that we'd come to your guy's rescue!" said Rodney. "I reconize you...you're competitors from Total Drama! We were too!" Shawn said "You were?" I asked "Did Chris ever tell you about that season?" Shawn asked "No..." "Well...he was planning on having it air sometime in the fall but the whole alien invasion stopped that obviously." "Yeah, sure...how do we know that you're not just more aliens in disguise?" Duncan asked. "We're not...we promise...we met the same guy...Joe...and all those aliens retreated...remember? You stopped them...and there are thousands of other people at the bunker...I'm glad Jasmine only needed a few thousand for her flower shop so I could use my prize money for that bunker...though when I first built it it was for zombies but it still works for alien invasion." Zombies? Flower shop? I had no idea what he was talking about but I didn't care...we were gonna have a roof over our heads...with plenty of food and water and OTHER PEOPLE! "Hey, uh...sis my parents ever go into the bunker...Harold Mcgraddy IV and Jane Mcgraddy?" I asked. Shawn shook his head. "No...I'm sorry."

...

...

We got to the bunker, Shawn pressed a button on a remote and an door leading underground opened up...we went down some stairs and found the bunker...it was HUGE and there were lots of people working...planting food in pots...cooking food for the people...distributing the food and water to the people..."Wow..." I said."COOL!" shouted Trent, he saw that there was a guitar in a pile of stuff that said "FREE". "My old one got destroyed in the van." he said. Shawn introduced us to thee cast of his season and showing us around the bunker, and all the jobs we could do and goals for earth. "We're planting some herbs and veggies in these planting pots, when they get big enough, we'll plant them outside...and that's no longer a problem because the aliens left. Though we have enough food for about 5 years, we need to plant food to start off the new world. And after we run out we can hunt, and use the trees to build shelter, and we even have some tools to help." Shawn said. He seemed very hopeful and cheery of his work and about building a new world it put a smile on my face as well. "Th-this is awesome Shawn!" "Hey, can you show us to our rooms?" asked Duncan "I don't wanna be rude and interrupt your plans or anything it sounds great but I'm just fucking tired." "Sure." said Shawn. S he did, and all the things in the room. The room was about the size of a normal bedroom...and it had a twin sized bed, night stand, alarm clock, light switch, lamp, TV with DVD and VHS player with DVDs and taped, and mini fridge. It looked like a nice little room. "How does the electricity work?" I ask. "We use hydra power from the rivers, we were able to connect them all into a hydra power plant and that's how we power the bunker." I laid down in my bed, looking at my clock, it's about 10 PM at night. I try to get some sleep, but I can't. I lay in my bed for hours, but can't fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about all the crap we went through and all the people we lost. This went on until about 2 in the morning. I was sad about all I've lost but then I thought..."Look...at the end of the day you saved the world...and because you saved the world you saved the remaining survivors, and are gonna help building a better world." so I thought that, finally feeling something other then regret and sadness and fell asleep into a sleep that was the first restful sleep in a while.

**_THE END._**

* * *

**_OK, that wraps up TOTAL DRAMA: ALIEN INVASION! I hope you enjoyed it and I thank every one who had followed, favoritied, and review the story...though nothing stopping you from reviewing...I encourage it! Just no flamers please...also there is not gonna be a epilogue soon...if I do one it'll be much much latter...but I thank those who have supported my story. And watch out for my next story because I'm just getting started on fanfiction . net..._**

**_Alive and SOLE SURVIVORS: _****_Cody, Dawn,_ _Duncan__, Harold, Mike, Trent, Zoey_**

**_Dead: Leshawna, Chef, Lightning, Sadie, Beth, B, __Chris, Cameron, Lindsay, Anne Maria,_****_ Tyler, _****_Brick, Eva, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Scott, Ezekiel, DJ, Izzy_****_, Sierra_****_, Staci_****_, Noah_****_, Katie, _****_Alejandro,_****_ Justin_****_, Gwen, Heather, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney_**


End file.
